28 hours later
by lozzie15
Summary: Sonny Munroe wakes up 28 hours later to find herself in a post Apocolyptic world infested with zombies. Her castmates and her boyfriend are nowhere to be seen. Will she find them or will she encounter them as mindless zombies? Please read and review :D xx
1. Chapter 1

Zombies.

Sonny's POV

I blinked. Argg my head. Everything was silent. My head was spinning. ''What happpend?'' I murmerd. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a heap in the prophouse. I sat up weakly rubbing my head. ''Hello?'' I croaked. ''Tawni?'' I shouted. ''Nico?,Grady!...Zora!'' Nobody answerd. I was alone. ''Chad?'' I murmerd. Suddenly i clutched my head. A memory invaded my vision:

''Sonny!'' Chad screamed. ''We need to go!'' Zora yelled. We were in the prophouse. The door was barricaded. ''Their trying to get in!'' Nico screamed. ''Get out you crazy freaks!' Tawni screamed. ''Litsen!..just get out!..ill be okay!'' I shouted. Chad looked at my bleeding arm. ''Sonny...they almost bitten you!'' He shouted. ''You almost died!'' He added. I smiled. 'But i dident'' I said. ''Im...not losing you!'' Chad whisperd. Then he kissed me. Full on the lips. Our first kiss. ''Eww!'' My castmates moaned. ''Eurg!..even at the end of the world you still make me sick!'' Tawni yelled. Me and Chad reluctently pulled apart. ''Sonny...i need to tell you something'' Chad said. Suddenly the zombies burst through the door. ''Get out!'' Tawni screamed. A zombie pounced on me. I could feel its hot breath on my neck, ''Sonny!' Chad and my castmates screamed. I reached for the nearest thing next to me. I grabbed it and smashed it over the zombies head. It used to be an actress from Meal or no Meal. Now it was a mindless freak. ''Get of me!'' I screamed. I smashed the object over the zombies head repeatedly untill it gave up and collapsed. Its blood was all over me. I got up crying. I looked round for my boyfriend and castamtes. They were nowhere to be seen. I was alone. I got up sobbing. Then i barricaded the door. Finally i curled up on the floor. My eyelids grew heavy. Then i drifted of to sleep.

Do you like it?

Please review :)

Lauren xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

I blinked. The memory made me shiver with fright. I walked over to the door and pressed down the door handle. Silently praying there wasent anything behind the door, i grabbed a tennis racket as defence. I opened the door slowly. It creaked loudly. I bit my lip. What was the date? Then i remembered. It was the 1st November 2010. How long had i been asleep? I peeked through the door. the corridor smelt of rotting flesh and blood. I gagged and held the tennis racket infront of me to defend myself. I had to find my friends. I walked slowly down the corridor. Blood was splatterd everywhere. I continued walking. My hands were shaking. Suddenly i heard a growl. I slowly turned round. I stopped breathing. My heart stopped. I held the tennis racket in defence. Infront of me was marshal. His eyes were white and milky colourd. His clothes were torn and half of his arm had been ripped off. ''Ge,...get...get away from me'' I stutterd. Marshal came closer. He snarled. ''Im...im warning you'' I shouted. Suddenly he lunged towards me. Without hesitating i took action. I swang round and bashed him repeatedly on the head untill he collapsed. As soon as he hit the floor i checked his pockets. His pockets were empty.

I stood up and started to run down the corridor. Suddenly there were two more growls. I span round to see Portlyn and Wesley from Mackenzie falls. Their eyes were the same as marshals. White and milky. They had their Mackenzie falls uniforms on. But they were torn and bloody. ''Oh...my ...god'' I murmerd. They were staring at me hungrily. Adrenaline flooded into my system. I ran as fast as i possibly could down the halllway. When i was sure i had lost Portlyn and Wesley i ran down a flight of stairs towards the exit. But i wasent alone. I ran into Matt. He was off Teen Gladiators. He lunnged for me snarling. I screamed and ran for my life. I yanked open the studio doors and dived through. I looked ahead. Oh my god.

There were zombies everywhere. Praticly everysingle person working at Condor studio's were mindless beasts. I held my tennis racket as defence. The zombies hadent noticed me yet. Then i spotted a van. I held my breath. The passenger door was swinging open. Two dead bodies were lieing next to it on the gravel. I bit my lip. I walked quicker. As i reached the ran i realised the keys i needed to work the van were screwed up in the dead womans hand. I held my breath. I ran over to the dead body and grabbed the keys. I ran over to the van and jumped in and slammed the door. The zombies were too busy eating human flesh. I gripped the weel. I looked for the van keys to start up the van. Then i realised i had dropped them. ''Crap!'' I shouted. I smashed open the control box and grabbed the red and blue wires. ''Im sure they wont mind me hot wiring a van at the end of the world'' I mutterd. I hotwired the car twisting both wires together. I held the wires together with an elastic band.

Then i flicked the radio on. All i could hear was static. This got the zombies attention. ''Crap!'' I shouted. I slammed my foot down on the pedal ramming the van into some zombies. Then i reversed the van and headed out of the studio gates. I looked out of the window. Zombies were everywhere. I held my breath. ''If you guys are still alive...hold on im coming'' I mutterd.

Review! :)

XXXX

Lauren xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks! :) two reviews already! :D

Sonny's POV

I gripped the car weel nervously. It had begun to get dark, I was driving over the moors so it made it even more freaky. The cars headlights were on so i could see everything infront of me. Then a thought struck me. I felt for my phone in my jeans. I pulled it out and switched it on. On the home screen it read ''You have 5 new messages'' I frowned. I pressed ''Litsen to messages''

Message 1 - ''Sonny! Its your mom! where are you!''- 1st November 5:25am

Message 2 - ''Sonny! Please answer your phone...its your mom!'' 8:25am

Message 3 - Sonny?...its Chad...litsen i havent got much...Argg!'' 11:56am

Message 4: ''Sonny?...Its...Oh god!'' *Screams* 1:12pm

Message 5 : ''Sonny!...its Marshal!...where are you..are you in the studio's?...Chad and your castmates wont answer their phones...i have a bad feeling'' 2:34pm

*End of Messages*

Tears began to run down my face. I looked at the time. It read 6:31pm. Chad and the others had sent those messages ages ago! I needed to find them. But first i needed to get a better weapon and food. I parked the car outside a small shop. I held my breath and got out of the car with my tennis racket for defence. I walked slowly towards the shop. ''Hello?'' I shouted. My voice was shaky. It was nearly dark. Silence. I took the silence as a good oppertunity. I ran towards the shop. Suddenly i heard a loud snarl. I turned round to see a teenaged boy about about my age. His face was stained with blood and his mouth was smeared with blood. I took a step back. His eyes were emotionless. Colourless.

I was so scared i dropped the tennis racket. ''No!'' I yelped. The boy lunged at me knocking me to the ground. My breath grew weak, I struggled but he pinned me down. Then i caught sight of a sharp metal pole near my foot. I ignored the snarls and growls of his hunger. Instead i kicked the pole. It rolled towards me and i grabbed it. As soon as it was in my grasp i screamed and impaled it through his head. The boys eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the ground. Sobbing i got up. I grabbed the pole and wedged it out of his head. I wiped the blood and bits of skin on my jeans and breathed hevily. You can do this Sonny. Find Chad. Find your friends.

Holding the metal pole as defence i made my way into the shop. As i walked in i realised the lights were off. ''Crap'' I murmerd. I struggled round in the darkness grabbing random stuff. I felt round for a bag and found one eventually. I bagged all the random stuff i picked up and ran out of the shop breathing heavily. ''My first shop robbery'' I mutterd to myself. I carried the bag to my van. I opened the door and shoved the shopping on the back seat. Then i slammed it shut. I looked around. Then i tried to open the door. It wouldent open. ''No!..No!'' I screamed. Then i heard snarling and hissing coming from behind me. There they were. Thousends of them heading my way. I had no choice but to abandon my van and run.

Please review :)

Lauren xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny's POV

I kept running. Further and further away. I finally stopped running. I caught my breath back. I was stood in the pitch black with no car or anything. And cannibalistic monsters who eat you are everywhere. I started to cry. Hot babyish tears dribbled down my cheeks. ''Chad?...Where are you?'' I moaned. All i wanted was for Chad to hug me and tell me everything was going to be fine. But it wasent... The world was never going to be the same again. Neither was my life. I stepped on a branch. It made me jump in fright. I got out my phone and tried Tawn's phone. No answer. I was stranded in the middle of god knows where. To stop myself from freaking out i stuck my earphones in my ears and clicked on a random song on my phone. A sweet smooth song came on. Then i recognised it. Chad played it when we had that secret prom. I remembered the sweet glint in his eye. Suddenly i heard a noise. I whipped my earphones out of my ears and began to run. The noise was following me. It sounded like...breathing. I continued to run. My breathing got faster and faster untill...I tripped. I went flying down hill. I must of ran into the woods without realising. I continued to roll down the hill. Then i stopped. I stood up automaticly looking round. The noise had gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked where i was. I was on a small riverbank. It seemed familiar. I followed the river slowly. Memories flooded my mind:

*Start of memory*

''Chad! Stop it!'' I laughed. Chad continued splashing me repeatedly. My cast couldent stop laughing. It was a warm Summer's day. The sun was shining and we had come here for a lovley picnic and swim. Me and Chad had meant to go on our own. To celebrate out two month anniversary dating. But my cast had begged and begged. So finally i gave up. Me and Chad were waistdeep in the river splashing eachother. Tawni and Zora were sunbathing. Nico and Grady were multi tasking. Stuffing food in their mouths and building a tire swing at the same time. ''Hey Sonny!...watch this!'' Chad shouted. He got on the riverbank and grinned at me. ''Bet i can do a cannonball!'' He boasted. I laughed and stood up. ''Oh yeah!'' I said folding my arms. He smiled. ''Yeah!'' He said.

Then he held his nose and cannonballed into the warm lake soaking Tawni and Zora. ''Chad!'' They both moaned. I laughed. ''Show off!'' I shouted.

*End of Memory*

I blinked and stared at the water. It was green and slimy. I continued to follow the river untill i came to a narrow road. I looked ahead for zombies. Then i spotted a car. Yes it was a car! It was at the side of the road next to the lake. Someone had abandoned it. Most likely dead now. I bit my lip and looked for the keys. I needed those keys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews so far! :D

Sonny's POV

I bit my lip and looked at the sky. It was pitch black. No stars. I needed those keys. I made my way near the lake and bent down and peered in the dirty water. Then i spotted something silver. It was floating on what looked like an arm. Which i doubted was still attatched to a body. ''Eww'' I moaned. I kicked of my shoes and waded into the lake. The freezing cold water made my whole body feel numb. But i had to do it. I had to get those keys. For Chad and my friends. I waded further into the lake, Then i grabbed the arm. It felt slimy. Just as i thought the arm wasent attached to a body. As soon as i touched the arm i squealed and threw the arm as far away as possible. The panic caused me to lose my balance and fall backwards into the water. I screamed and pulled myself to shore. I was soaking wet. My clothes were dripping wet. I had to find some neew clothes. But i had still managed to get the car keys. I walked slowly to the abandoned car. I dived on to the drivers seat breathing shakily. I plunged the keys into the ignition and started the car. I ajusted the wing mirror and reversed the car backwards. Then i span the car round and headed in a random direction down the dark road.

After driving for a few minuets down a deserted road i spotted something at the the corner of my eye. I killed the engine and sighed and pressed my face against the driver window. Then i realised what it was. It was a dog, A sweet chocolatte labrador puppy. Oh god. It was wimpering. I couldent bare to see it die. I looked round for zombies. Clear. Then i opened the car door and jumped out. I headed towards the dog and picked it up. Then i ran back to my car and put the dog in the back. It dident look hurt. It looked hungry. Thankfully not for my blood like most of the human race, Its beautifull blue eyes reminded me of Chad. I started the car and started silently sobbing again. I noticed the dog had fallen asleep. Poor thing. At least i wasent lonley anymore.

I carried on driving down the silent road untill i spotted another shop. It was small and looked abandoned. I needed food and a weapon. I also needed food for...What should i call the dog? I sighed and parked my car outside the presumably abandoned shop. ''Stay'' I told the dog, The dog looked at me. It was hungry. ''Dont worry ill get you some food'' I said reassuringly. The dog went back to sleep. I took a deep breath and jumped out of the car. Then i locked the car and started to walk slowly towards the shop. I picked up an old rusty pipe of the ground and held it in defence. I carried on walking. My heart was drumming. The shop was fammiliar. I had been here before...

*Flashback*

''Tawni! Put them back i cant afford them'' I shouted. Tawni sighed and put the magazines back, Then i heard Chad's girlish scream ring out throughout the shop. I sighed. Whats he done now? I ran up to him. He was standing with Zora,Nico and Grady. Tawni came running up. ''Whats wrong?'' She said folding her arms. I looked at Chad. He was holding a magazine. Ah. It was Tween Weekly. ''Chad's on the front page!'' Zora said laughing. The others were laughing too. I looked at Chad. Then i snatched the magazine of him. I peered at the front page. My eyes went wide. ''Chad Dylan Cooper gay?'' The headline said. It was bold and it stood out. I tried to hold in my laughter. My cast failed to hold in theirs. They were laughng hystericly. ''But your dating me!'' I said smiling.

Below the bold headline was a picture. It showed Chad holding a mans hand. He was smiling. ''Ahh..Chad is there something you havent been telling us?'' I said. Chad frowned. ''Im not gay!'' He shouted. Nico patted his shoulder. ''Sure your not mate'' He said still laughing. ''You did this!'' Chad shouted at my cast. Zora smiled. ''Photo shop can do many things'' She said smirking. Chad looked like he was about to explode. Zora smiled. She turned to Chad. ''Dont worry Chad! No pictures of you were harmed in the making of your public embarrasment'' She said laughing. Chad went white. ''Il show you public embarrasment!'' He yelled. Zora smiled sweetly and ran out of the shop. Chad ran after her. ''Chad!'' I yelled. ''It was a joke!'' Grady,Tawni and Nico looked at me still smirking. ''Dont worry Sonny just let him calm down'' Tawni said. I laughed. ''Im sure Chad will get revenge on Zora'' I said smiling. Tawni frowned. ''You sure...he wont be in the hospital before that?'' She said. Oh no. I ran out of the shop to see Chad and Zora. They were shouting and screaming at eachother. ''This wont end well'' Tawni mutterd. I looked at her.''Ya think?'' I said.

*End of flashback*

I blinked back the memory and the tears. I looked round for zombies. Then i ran as fast as i could. I reached the shop. I yanked the door open quickly and ran in. The shop's lights were on. I looked round. I stared at the magazine stand where we were all stood with Chad and the embarrasing magazine article a couple of weeks ago. I walked slowly looking round the shop. I grabbed an abandoned plastic bag from the counter. Then i rushed round stuffing bread and cheese,Dogfood and coke into the bag. Then i ran to the till and stuffed the contents of into my pocket. Satisfied i ran out of the shop to my car. I unlocked the car door and opened it looking round nervously for zombies. Then i jumped into the front seat. I found a plastic tub and emptied the dog food into it and put it down for the dog to eat. I relaxed in the drivers seat and munched on a sausage roll. The dog started sniffing for more food. It jumped on my lap and looked at me pleadingly for the remains of my sausage call, I grinned. ''What am i gonna call you?'' The dog looked at me again. I fed the remains of the sausage roll to him and stroked him. He curled up on my lap. I presumed it was a boy. The dog looked at me. I gave a small gasp. Everytime it looked at me. I saw Chad looking at me. I sighed and started the engine. The dog jumped out of my lap and on to the back seat. I grabbed the weel and stamped on the pedal. I reversed the car away from the shop and on to the road. Then my phone rang. I looked outside. The sky was an ugly shade of black.

I drove the car slowly along the road. Keeping look out for zombies. The phone continued to ring. I grabbed my phone and pressed ''Answer'

''Hello?'' I murmerd.

''Sonny!...Argggggggg!...Get of me!''

Then the line went dead.

Review :)

Any names for the dog?

I was thinking Mackenzie :D

Lauren xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey! Omg I woke up this morning and watched this zombie documentry to give me idea's for this fic...It freaked me out! But i do have loads of new idea's to put in my story :) This story is adapted from the British film 28 weeks later and the 2008 television series Dead set. If you havent seen Dead set watch it its soooo good! On with the story.

Sonny's POV

I drove down a narrow road. The fields surrounding the area was empty. Lifeless. My eyes were concentrating on the road. But my mind was elsewhere. That phone call i got. When someone was screaming ''Get of me!'' I recognised her voice as my mom. I had tried to call her back but i dident have any signal on my phone. I puched the car seat furiously. The sky had begun to get light. But the sun dident come out. Instead it was hidden. I kept driving. I need to find Chad. I need to find my friends. Then i looked at the dog. It was staring curiously out of the window wagging its tail. ''What should i call you?'' I murmerd. As i drove faster down the silent road i kept myself busy. I mentaly went through a list of names for the dog.

Lucky

Patch

Scruffy

Chance

Mason

Scooby

Hope

Mackenzie

Then i smiled faintly. ''Ill call you Hope'' I said. The dog wagged its tail. He obviously liked his new name. ''Ill call you hope so you can bring me hope for finding Chad and the others alive'' I said. Then i looked ahead. There was a sign. It read Los Angeles - 2miles. I was suprised at how i managed to get to Los Angeles. I carried on driving. The streets i passed were coverd in human remains. I felt sick. I felt so sick. I forced myself to keep my eyes on the road. Suddenly the back window of my car shatterd. Hope yelped and leapt up. He jumped on to my knee and started whimpering. ''Its okay...i wont let anything happen to you'' I murmerd reassuringly to the dog. I picked up speed stamping on the foot pedal hard. The car swung violetly forwards. I screamed and managed to get the car back into gear.

Suddenly i heard a voice. ''Help!'' I turned to look out of the window. A young girl about twelve or maybe thirteen was backing up against a wall. She looked terrified. ''Get away from me!'' She screamed. My heart started thudding. She looked like Zora. No. I forced myself to carry on driving. ''Hey! Stop the car!'' the girl started yelling. Hope started barking. ''Im sorry i cant!'' I yelled. Suddenly a Zombie leaped on the girl from behind. It pinned her down and started tearing flesh from her throat. I forced myself to turn away. Keep driving. I drove through Los Angeles. It was like driving through a ghost town. Shops and cars had been abandoned. Human corpses lay on the street. Half of their body ripped form them. I looked for surviors. the streets were empty. I switched the radio on to keep my mind settled. I flicked through radio stations. All i could hear on every single one of the radio stations was static. I sighed. ''This in an emegency broadcast'' I sat up alert.

''Over the last few hours a global epidemic had spread. We now know this virus to be a new strain of the H1NI virus Swine flu. The new virus affecting millions is said to be highly contagious. Do not go anywhere near the affected. I repeat. Do NOT go anywhere near the affected''

Then the radio station turned to static again. I frowned. ''Thats it! it doesent tell us anything about surviving?'' I shouted. I continued to drived down the empty streets of Los Angeles. Hope fell asleep on the back seat. I passed thousends of buildings. The windows and doors had been smashed open. Blood stained the pavements and roads. the living dead continued to stalk the streets. I kept a look out. But all i saw was blood,Gore and the walking dead. Suddenly my car started to slow down. Oh no. Oh god! My car had ran out of gas! I looked round nervous. What if they are waiting for me? Waiting for me to get out of my car...then kill me form behind! I climbed on to the backseat of the car and picked Hope up. He was warm and furry. I grabbed a metal rod from under the passenger seat. I took a deep breath. ''Right..okay i can do this'' I mutterd. I got out of the car and looked around paranoid. Clear of zombies. I ran across the road and looked for a place for shelter. Hope started whimpering in my arms. The air was freezing cold. I shiverd. ''Chad...where are you?'' I moaned. Suddenly i heard a deadly snarl from behind me.

I span round and raised the metal rod i had in defence. Zombies. Everywhere. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming outloud. Then i began to run. I ran as fast as i possibly could down the silent streets. Suddenly i slipped on something. I went flying. I landed face first on the pavement. I shouted out in pain. Somehow i still managed to cling onto Hope. He started to bark furiously. I held him to my chest and got up. I turned round to see more zombies. Running towards me. ''NO!'' I screamed. I started running again. Where was i supposed to go! I caught sight of the Mall. I groaned and ran up to it and dived through the metal doors. Then i slammed the door as hard as i could so the zombies couldent follow me in.

I stumbled back. Then i looked round. The mall had been trashed, There was blood splatterd all over the floor. ''Hey! Get out of here its not safe!'' I heard a fammiliar voice yell.

My heart began thudding again.

I span round to see Grady. Just Grady.

Review please :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonny's POV

''Grady?'' I said. Grady stood their for a few seconds. Then he ran over to me and hugged me. ''Oh my god...Sonny!'' He yelled three times. Then he saw Hope. ''Aww who's this?'' He said grinning. He stroked the dog. I frowned. Wow. Grady doesent seem to mind its the end of the world and our cast and Chad could be dead. ''Grady...whats with the gun?'' I murmerd. He grinned. 'Like it?...i found it near one of those things'' He said. I nodded. ''Okay...where are the others?'' I said. He frowned. ''There are no others Sonny...everyone else is dead'' My heart stopped. ''What...what about Chad...and Nico,Tawni and Zora?'' I said. He frowned again. ''Who?'' He said. Had Grady hit his head and lost his memory? But how did he know me? I frowned. ''Grady...Do you know me?'' I said. ''No...Ive just met you'' He said still petting Hope. I started to get irritated. What if Grady got separated from the others and hit his head and lost his memory? He would know if the others are alive...i need to get his memory back! ''But how did you know my name?' I shouted. He pointed at my t-shirt. ''What?'' I shouted. Then i realised i had a nametag. Before the world ended it was ''Bonding day'' At Condor studio's. Everyone had to wear a nametag. Mine said ''Sonny Munroe :) Chad had added the smiley face. My nametag had small blood stains on it. ''So...Sonny Munroe where have you came from?'' Grady said petting Hope.

I sighed. ''Grady...We are part of the cast of So random!'' Dont you remember?'' I said. I was starting to get realy irritated. Grady looked like his braincells had been terminated. He had a blank look on his face. ''Sorry i dont know you...all i remember is waking up a with a bad headache and...those things'' He looked at me. ''Zombies'' I corrected. ''Zombies?'' He chuckled. ''I prefer to call them things' He murmerd. I sighed. ''Fair enough'' I mutterd. I realy needed to find Chad and the others. ''Okay...erm...Grady...can you help me find my friends?'' I said. He frowned. ''How do you know my name?'' He shouted. I forced myself not to scream ''You idiot!...you have the same name tag as me!'' But i forced a smile. ''See...you have the same nametag as me'' I pointed out. He looked at his nametag. ''Ahh! so i do!...whats so Random?'' He questioned. I bit back a scream of frustration. I frowned at him. ''Grady...So random! Is a television show we were on...our castmates are Tawni,Nico and Zora...and our frenemy is Chad Dylan Cooper'' I said. He looked at me. ''No lightbulb...sorry Sonny'' He said.

I fake smiled. ''Its okay...now we realy should get going'' I said. ''Where?'' Grady said. Even Hope looked irritated at Grady's ten second memory span. ''To find my boyfriend and our castmates'' I said clenching my teeth. He nodded. ''Okay then...who's your boyfriend?'' He asked. ''Im dating Chad Dylan Cooper Grady'' I said slowly. He nodded. ''Right...We should get going'' He said. I smiled. ''Yeah okay...erm are you driving or...'' He shook his head. ''I cant drive'' He mutterd. How did he know he couldent drive if he had lost his memory? ''But you have lost your memory...how do you know you cant drive?'' I questiond him. He frowned. ''Well...i was being chased by them things...and i got into an abandoned car and well...i kind of ran a couple of people over'' He said looking embarrased. ''You ran zombies over?'' I said. ''Thats good'' I added. He frowned and looked guilty. ''No...i ran some survivors over...and they couldent get away because they were injured...so the things got to them'' He said.

''Oh'' I mutterd. ''So...it looks like we are walking'' I mutterd again. He nodded. ''Well unless you can drive and we find a car..then yes'' He said. I looked at him ''Yes. I can drive'' I said. He looked at his watch. ''Its five in the evening...so we realy should start looking for your friends'' He said. I frowned. ''Our friends'' I corrected. I dident know how much more of Grady i could put up with,

Grady's POV

So i had met Sonny Munroe. She seemed realy fammiliar but i just couldent put my finger on it. She was looking for her friends so i decided to tag along. She said that we were part of the cast of a show called So random! Yeah right! Like i was a hollywood star! I rubbed my head. All i can remember is waking up behind a brick wall down the street from here. I had no idea how i got there, Sonny is blocking all the doors and windows. Hope her dog is in my arms asleep. Then to my suprise Sonny started to sing. The song was realy fammiliar,

''A kid got Wedgied by the lake last year

The lake last year

The lake last year

A kid got Wedgied by the lake last yaer

Now his undies are hanging from a flagpole!''

I blinked. Then i had a flashback:

''Grady!...they are coming!'' Zora yelled. I span round to see more zombies. Heading towards me. ''Grady!'' Tawni screamed. She climbed over the fence followed by Nico and Chad. ''Grady!...get over the fence!'' Chad shouted. I was frozen on the spot. the zombies moving closer and closer to me. ''Im not losing you!... like Sonny!'' Chad screamed. I turned towards Chad and my cast. ''I cant move'' I shouted. ''Yes you can!'' Zora screamed. The zombies got closer. Suddenly Tawni screamed. ''there!'' Chad,Zora,Nico and Tawni turned to see zombies running towards them. ''Run!'' Chad screamed. ''Grady!'' Nico screamed. ''Grady come on!'' Zora yelled. I ran up to the fence. ''How...how do i climb it!'' Chad ran up to the fence fom the other side. ''Grady! Grab my hand!'' He yelled. I grabbed his hand and he started to pull me over the fence. ''Come on!...they are getting closer!'' Tawni screamed. Suddenly a zombie came behind Chad and started trying to drag him of the fence. ''Get of me!'' Chad screamed. The zombie ignored his shouts and struggling. ''Chad!'' Zora,Tawni and Nico screamed. Then Chad fell backwards off the fence. I fell backwards too hitting my head. The last thing i heard was screaming. ''Chad!...grady!''

I blinked. Oh my god.

''Sonny!...I remember!'' I yelled.

Sonny came ruuning up to me. ''Its about time'' She mutterd.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sonny's POV

''Chad...Fell backwards of a..a fence?'' I said shakily. Grady nodded. ''And thats all i remember'' He said. I started to shake uncontrolably. ''Where are they!'' I shouted. ''Keep it down!'' Grady hissed. I looked around. We were slowly walking along the dead,Silent streets of Los Angeles. Grady was armed with his pistol and i was armed with...well...nothing. ''Where do you think they are?'' Grady said quietly. I frowned. ''I have no idea'' I said. Hope was curled up in my arms sleeping. Then from the corner of my eye i spotted movement. ''Grady!...Six o clock!'' I screamed. Grady frowned. He looked at his watch. ''No..Sonny its half eight in the night'' He argued. I shouted in frustration. ''No!...Grady i mean zombie at six o clock!'' Grady swirled round to be face to face with a zombie. It was snarling and growling. It looked about sixteen years old. Grady shot it square in the head with his pistol. I screamed as the young zombie's blood splatterd all over me. ''Can you shoot them from the back next time?'' I sobbed wiping blood of my face. Grady frowned. ''I panicked'' He said. I nodded. ''Its ok...now we realy need to go'' Then i spotted another abandoned van. ''Grady!'' I shouted. He followed my gaze. ''Right...now just go slowly incase there are more of those things across the street. I nodded. ''Right...okay''

We crossed the street slowly. As soon as Grady shouted ''Clear!'' I ran over and tried to open the door on the van. ''Its locked!'' I yelled. ''Sonny!...Behind you!'' Grady yelled. His voice sounded choked. I span round to see a zombie. My heart stopped beating.

''No!...Not you...God please not you!'' I sobbed.

''Sonny...Run!'' Grady screamed

I couldent move. I was frozen. My heart was plummeting. ''Not you!'' I sobbed.

Review :)

Who do you think the zombie is infront of Sonny?

Lauren xxxx

Sorry its short :/


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sonny's POV

My mom was stood right infront of me. Her black hair was tangled and knotty. Her face was blood streaked and pale. Her eyes were white and small. Emotionless. She wasen't my mom anymore. She was a monster. She was snarling at me. I felt sick. Suddenly she lunged for me. Her sulphuric breath made me gasp for air. ''Get...Mom..get of me!'' I screamed. I had dropped Hope. Hope started barking. Grady ran forward and scooped him up. Then he smashed the abandoned van window with a metal pole and put Hope on the back seat safe. Then he pointed his pistol at my mom who was mauling me. ''Mom..get of me..please!'' I screamed. Suddenly i heard a gunshot. My Mom stopped snarling and trying to rip my throat out. She went limp. The bullet had pierced through her head. I started screaming and sobbing uncontrolably. I rolled my moms dead corpse off me and shakily stood up. ''You idiot!...you killed her!'' I screached at Grady.

He looked confused. ''She..was trying to kill you Sonny!'' He shouted back. He climbed through the broken window on the abandoned van and started the engine. ''No!...I bet Chad's dead...I bet he's one of those things!'' I screamed. I attracted the attention of some zombies a few meters away from me. They stopped what they were doing and started stalking towards me. ''Sonny...Get in the van!'' Grady yelled. I put my head in my hands. ''No...No..no this cant be happening!'' I sobbed. ''We need to find Chad and the others!'' Grady shouted. I stood up ''No!..i bet the others are dead too!'' I screamed. Grady got out of the car and roughly dragged me to the van.

He opened the drivers door. ''Im...im not driving!'' I screamed. ''I want to be with my mom!'' Grady wasent litsening. He forced me into the drivers seat and sat next to me on the passanger side. ''Sonny...im realy sorry about your mom...we realy need to get going'' He said quietly. I caught hold of my self. I dident answer Grady. I started the engine. Then i stampted on the foot peddle and the van threw itself forward. ''Sonny...What are you doing!'' Grady yelled. ''Getting revenge!'' I shouted. In the midst of throwing the car forwards i ran over and killed about five zombies. Hopefully the ones who killed my mom. ''You brainless freaks!'' I screamed. Then i turned the van around and carried on down the street.

''Where exactly were you when the zombies got to you?'' I asked Grady. ''Just down there'' Grady pointed to a small narrow passageway. I nodded and followed the passage untill we came to a tall brick wall and an old fence. ''This is where you were?'' I said looking round. ''Yeah'' Grady replied getting out of the van. I got out too putting a pair of sunglasses on. ''Where did you get them?'' Grady questioned when he saw me. ''The back seat'' I murmerd. Then i spotted a long wooden stick. It looked sharp and deadly. Thats why i picked it up. ''Whats that for?'' Grady murmerd. ''No more nice Sonny Munroe'' I mutterd hitting the wall with the stick. ''Hey theres a ladder'' Grady said. I nodded and walked up to it. ''You sure its safe?'' I mutterd looking at the clearly unsafe ladder. ''I bet its where they went'' Grady said. He started to climb it. I haden't managed to blurt my secret about me being scared of heights. I started to climb the ladder. ''Oh god'' I murmerd. The ladder lead up to a small buildings roof. Grady grabbed my hand and pulled me up the rest of the ladder. When we got on to the roof i forced myself not to look down.

''Where now?'' I murmerd clutching my stake as i liked to call it. Grady ran over to the other side of the roof and looked down. ''Woah...'' He shouted. Clearly he was amazed at how far up we were. I wasent. ''Grady!...We can sightsee later...where now?'' I shouted over the wind. He nodded. Then he ran over to some steps. I ran down them followed be me and we ended up infront of a Sock factory. ''Do you think they are here?'' I whisperd as Grady slowly opened the metal door leading into the factory. the door creaked loudly. I held my stake as defence. ''Clear'' Grady mutterd. I nodded following him into the huge dark room. ''Where's the light?'' I murmerd. ''I dont know'' Grady answerd. I nodded. ''Okay...this is creepy'' I whisperd. Suddenly the lights switched on. I was blinded. I looked round the room. the room was full of socks. Of every colour and size.

''Hey! Who's there!...Im armed..'' I heard a very fammiliar voice shout.

Oh my god!

I watched Chad come into view. He was holding a pistol like Grady. He was pointing it at me untill he recognised me.

''Oh my god..Sonny!'' He yelled.

Review :)

Lauren

xxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sonny's POV

''Chad!'' I screamed. I ran forward into his awaiting arms. We hugged untill i finally let go. ''Sonny...i thought you were dead!..Or one of those things..'' He shouted. He was grinning. Grady was stood next to me. ''Good to see you'' Chad said to Grady. Grady smiled. ''You too'' He said. ''Where are the others?'' I said to Chad. He smiled. ''Tawni and Zora are out looking for food and supplies and Nico...he went with them'' Chad said. Grady breathed out a sigh of relief. ''Oh im so happy i found you!'' Chad shouted grinning at me. ''Have you found your mom...She was looking for you'' He added. then i frowned. Tears sprang to my eyes. ''Whats wrong?'' Chad said. He looked concerned, ''Nothing..its well...She's dead...She's one of them'' I stutterd. ''Sonny...Im so sorry'' He said hugging me tight. Then my heart sank once more. ''Hope!'' I blurted. Grady stopped grinning. ''Sonny...we left her in the van!'' He yelled. I let go of Chad. ''I..i need to go and get her!'' I shouted. Chad followed me. He looked confused. ''Sonny?...Who's Hope?'' He questioned folding his arms. I stumbled over to the door. He ran after me. ''Sonny!...Its not safe out there!'' He shouted. ''Litsen...When i had nobody...I thought you were all dead,,,,I was alone...I had Hope..He gave me hope you were still alive...Now i need to go and get him!'' I shouted. Chad nodded. ''Okay...Is Hope a Cat or a dog...or a bird..or.. ''A dog'' I mutterd. He nodded again.

''Grady...Keep look out'' Chad said. ''Ill come with you'' He murmerd. I nodded. ''Okay'' I said. Me and Chad made our way back the way we came. Up the steps and down the ladder. I jumped off the ladder followed by Chad. I looked around. My heart went still. The van had gone. ''No'' I whisperd. ''Sonny...Its okay'' Chad murmerd. ''This way!'' I heard a voice shout. ''Tawni?'' I whisperd. Three teenagers skidded to a stop infront of us. Tawni,Nico and Zora. Zora was holding Hope in her arms. All three of them looked like they had seen a ghost. Tawni's mouth was hanging open. Nico and Zora looked like they were going to faint. ''Ch...Chad...I..Sonny...How come she's different from the others?'' Tawni managed to choke out. Then i realised why they looked so scared of me. They thought i was a zombie. I must be in a right state. Well they were in a state too. Their clothes were torn and bloodstained. Chad dident look much better.

''Get...Get away from her'' Nico said. I stepped forward. ''Guys...it me..Sonny im not dead'' I reassured them. They relaxed. Then they ran up to me and hugged me tight. ''I thought you were dead'' Tawni sobbed. ''Where were you?'' Zora questioned. I sighed. ''Ill tell you later'' I murmerd. ''Err...We better go'' Nico mutterd. We turned round to see more zombies. ''Oh crap..'' I mutterd.

''Run!'' Chad shouted.

Review :D

Lauren xxxxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sonny's POV

I watched the zombies stalk towards us. ''Where do we go?'' Tawni screamed. ''The ladder..'' I said. ''Theres no time...We need to go!'' Nico shouted. ''What about Grady?'' Chad shouted. The zombies got closer. ''I...i need to get Grady!'' Nico shouted. Then he ran up to the ladder. One of the zombies ran over to him and dragged him of the ladder. ''Nico!'' I screamed. The zombie snarled and bit into Nico's leg. ''Arggg!'' He screamed out in agony. ''Nico!'' Tawni screamed. She ran forward and helped him up. ''My leg...Its burning!'' Nico screamed. ''Dont worry!..We need to get him to medicine!'' Chad shouted. The zombies ran towards us. Chad got out his pistol. ''Get away from us!'' He shouted. Then he shot three bullets. They hit three out of the five zombies. Then they collapsed. The remaining two zombies looked at us. There used to be a man and a woman. The woman snarled at us. She lunged towards us. Chad pointed his pistol at them. ''Crap'' He mutterd. ''Whats wrong?'' Zora said. Hope was watching all the action from the comfort of Zora's warm arms. ''No more bullets'' Chad murmerd. Tawni was nursing Nico on the ground. Nico was whimpering. His eyes kept rolling bakwards and forwards. ''We need to get him medicine..NOW'' Zora yelled.

Tawni jumped up. She looked furious. She grabbed an old metal rusty pipe of the ground and plunged it into the famale zombie. She did the same to the male zombie. Me,Chad and Zora watched amazed. Nico was twitching on the floor. Tawni threw the pipe on the floor and started to cry. ''Dont you get it!...Nico's been bitten!..He...he's gonna turn into one of them!'' I knelt on the floor next to Nico. His knee was no longer there. Just a big bloody gash on his leg. Something was oozing out of his knee. It looked like snake venom. Suddenly Nico started howling. His breathing slowed down. ''Whats..Whats happening to him?'' Zora sobbed. ''We...We need to get him to a hospital!'' Chad yelled.

Tawni was still sobbing.

''No...You dont get it!...He's going to turn into one of those things!...And...and then he's going to kill us!''

Tawni wiped her eyes. She took a few shakey breaths. She handed me a sharp stake knife.

''Through the brain...Its the only way'' She sobbed.

Review!

Lauren xxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sonnys' POV

I stared at Tawni. ''I...i cant kill Nico'' I sobbed. She forced the knife into my hand. It sliced into my skin. I stared at my hand. Blood started to appear. Chad looked at me. ''Sonny...You have too'' He said. I looked at them. ''I..cant...'' I said shakily. Tears began to stream down my face. ''You have to Sonny'' Zora murmerd. Her face was tear stained. I looked at Nico. He had stopped twitching. He lay still. he was whimpering. His eyes were losing colour. ''Im..so sorry'' I whisperd. Nico's breathing quickend. He took two more shaky breaths and then he went limp. Chad and Zora took a step back. ''Is he dead?'' Zora whimperd. She was sobbing. I looked at Tawni. ''Tawni?..How do you know so much about them?'' I questioned her. ''Skyler'' Was all she said. I took a few shaky breaths. ''Okay'' I mutterd. Suddenly Nico's eyes opened. I stumbled backwards. His eyes were white. Milky white. then he opened his mouth and snarled. He jumped up and lunged for me. I looked at the knife still in my hand. ''Im so sorry'' I sobbed.

I took a deep breath and plunged the stake knife through Nico's head. Nico stopped snarling. He collapsed. His blood splatterd on my face and clothes. I put my head in my hands and started to sob. Chad helped me up. ''Sonny..There was nothing we could do'' He whisperd. I sobbed into his chest. His warmth made me feel a bit better. I stood up and threw the stake knife which was coverd in blood on the pavement. ''I cant do this anymore!'' I cried. I looked at Chad. ''Chad..im sorry i realy need to go..I cant put up with this anymore...I killed Nico...My mom..'' I sobbed. Tawni came up to me. Her eyes were red and puffy.

''Sonny...Whatever happens we stick together'' She said still crying.

I shook my head. ''No. Im sorry i just cant..put up with this...all of this!''

I pointed to Nico's corpse on the pavemnt. ''Do you think i enjoyed murdering my best friend and former castmate!'' I screamed.

I turned away from them.

''Sonny...'' Chad said.

''Im sorry!...I just need to go!'' I shouted.

Then i turned away from my boyfriend and friends and ran as fast as i could. Away from them. Away from the madness.

Review :)

Lauren xx

Sorry about killing Nico :(


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Normal POV

Dr Jones. Also Known as Edward Jones sat in his underground office. He was in his mid thiries and looked alright for a guy. He was safe under here. The zombies couldent get him. They got his staff though. All of them. Marie,Cleo and jeff. His best sciantists. They got his family too. Killed them Dead. Now he was on his own. He had to get a cure. But how?

Suddenly he had an idea. And it might just work. He grabbed his gun,coat and medical kit. He took a deep breath. And set out into the outside world. Or as some people called it. Hell.

Sonny's POV

I kept running. As fast as i could possibly go. I ran down the deadly streets. human corpses litterd the roads and pavements of los Angeles. My breath quick. I began to get stictch in my hip. Keep running. Keep running. Tears were filling up in my eyes. They made my eyesight blury. I had killed Nico and my Mom. I had to run. to get away from this madness. And maybe. Some day. After the world turns normal. if it does. They will be alive. The ones i had left behind. Tawni,Chad,Zora and Grady. I ran down a dark passageway. I looked at the sky. It was pitch black. I kept running.

After ages i began to slow down. My head was spinning. My life was ruined. Ruined by canabalistic monsters which took over the human population of the world at an alarming speed. I began to tire. My legs getting slower and slower. My heart pounded through my chest. I wanted to sleep. I started walking. In the darkness. Suddenly i was blinded by a light. I realy bright light. I shaded my eyes squinting into the darkness. Then it came out of the shaddows. A huge truck. The truck parked and a man got out.

He looked like he was in his mid forties. His clothes were neat and tidy. He He ran up to me. He was grinning like an idiot. I felt uneasy. ''Oh thank god!'' He yelled. Then he grabbed me and started dragging me towards his truck. ''Wait..What are you doing?'' I screamed. I started to struggle. ''Finding a cure!'' the man barked.

How was he going to find a cure with me? He bundled me into the back of his truck and started laughing hystericly. ''Yes!..I need more!..more suvivors..then i can make a cure...Save everyone!'' He laughed. O had been kidnapped by a madman. The man kept repeating himself.

''More...more...more i need more!''

Suddenly i was stricken with fear. If he needed more. What if he got to Chad and the others?

I got up and started banging on the back of the truck. ''Help!...Chad!'' I screamed.

''Im not gonna hurt you love...Your going to help me cure the world!'' The guy shouted.

Then he started laughing joyfully again. ''Ha!...More!..Ive found more!... Wait...Is that Chad Dylan Cooper?..Ha!..My daughter was crazy about him!''

I stood up. Oh no.

Review :)

Lauren xxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chad's POV

''She's got to be somewhere!'' I shouted. ''Its too dark!'' Tawni moaned. Me,Zora and Tawni walked down the streets of Los Angeles. ''Sonny!'' I yelled. ''What about Grady?'' Tawni said. I had forgot about Grady. ''We..can find him after we have found Sonny'' I said. The girls nodded. Then i stepped in something. I looked down. Tawni screamed in disgust. I had stepped on a human corspe. And worse. I had distracted the zombie's meal. I could only see the zombie as a dark shaddow. It was snarling and spitting at us. ''Chad...We have to go!'' Tawni yelled. I turned to her and Zora. ''Im finding Sonny'' I said sternly. Both Zora and Tawni nodded. ''Okay'' Tawni murmerd. We ran away from the zombie. I spotted a dark allyway. ''Over there'' I shouted. I led the girls through the allyway. ''I cant see!'' Tawni shouted. ''Shut up...There could be anything down here..walk slowly'' I whisperd. We walked down the silent allyway.

We dodged human corpses and scatterd guts. ''Urgg..It stinks!'' Tawni hissed. ''Just keep going!'' Zora mutterd. She was holding Hope. Sonny's dog. The poor thing must be terrified. ''Where could she be?'' Zora whisperd. Hope started to whimper. ''As soon as we have found Sonny we have to go back to Grady'' Tawni said. ''We cant leave him'' Me and Zora nodded in agreement. All three of us knew Grady wasent the brightest person in the studio's. The studio's. Thinking about it made me want to cry. I had left my castmates screaming and being attacked by the living dead on the Mack falls set. Chasity and Skyler had got out as far as i knew. Wesley and Ferguson had been killed. Sonny told me she encounterd them when she tried to escape the zombie infested studio's.

I glanced at Zora. I knew the thirteen year old had feelings for Wesley. I found out when Sonny decided to ''Sonny it up'' With the young actors. Lets just say it dident go well. How was i supposed to tell her Wesley was dead? She would freak out. We carried on walking. Jeez this allyway seemed to go on forever. Finally i saw a light. It was moving towards us. It lit up the allyway. I looked down and gagged. I was standing on a human corpse. I yelped and jumped off it. My heart thundering against my chest, I heard Tawni moan ''I feel sick'' She shouted, ''Keep it down!'' Zora hissed. the light got closer. The i realised it was a truck. A huge truck zooming down the allyway at top speed. Zora and Tawni ran up to me. ''Who's that?'' Tawni shouted shielding her eyes. the light was blinding us. Then the truck picked up speed. It parked a few inches away from me,Tawni and Zora. I could hear a faint banging from inside the truck.

''Ive got a bad feeling'' Tawni murmerd. I nodded. ''Stay close to me'' I murmerd. The guy got out of the truck. He looked about in his forties and had dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a labcoat. thats what made me shiver. He looked like a mad sciantist. ''Ch...ad!'' I heard. ''Was that Sonny?'' Zora whisperd alarmed. Yes. It was Sonny. She was sceaming and banging against the truck. Why was she doing that? And more importently. Why is she in the back of a truck screaming for help? I tried to play it cool.

''Hiya'' I said politely as the guy approached us. He had a mad grin on his face. ''Chad'' Zora murmerd. she looked freaked out. So did Tawni. The guy had a gun. A huge gun. ''Crap'' I murmerd. ''Erm..yes sir?'' I asked the guy. ''More!...Ive found more!'' The guy shouted. He spat in my face. Tawni raised her eyebrows. ''Look...we realy need to find our friend'' I said turning away. ''Come on'' I said quickly. Zora and Tawni started walking with me. The guy started to run after us.

''Wait!...I..i need your help!'' He shouted. I turned around. ''What with?'' I said shakily. He grinned.

''I need your help making a cure'' He said.

Suddenly he grabbed me. ''Are you insane!..Let me go!'' I screamed. He dragged me up to the van. Then he pulled out some rope,Ductape and a syringe.

''If you dont cooperate ill kill you kids'' He said grinning.

I started struggling. ''Let me go...Why..why do you need us?'' I shouted.

The guy forced my arms behind my back and tied them together. He did the same to Tawni and Zora.

Then he pulled out his syringe. My eyes widened. I struggled but the bonds were too tight.

''I..need..you... kids...i need your bodies to find a cure...'' The guy said.

''Let us go..Theres so way im becoming a labrat!'' Tawni screamed. the guy grabbed Hope off Zora and threw him on to the pavement. ''You have no choice'' He said grinning.

The guy got his ductape out.

''You have got me kidding me'' I murmerd. I was still ferocuiosly struggling.

Then i felt a small prick in my arm. My vision blurred.

Then everything went completely and utterly black.

Cliffy :)

Review :D

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sonny's POV

I groggily opened my tired eyes. Urg...Where was i? I looked round. My head was killing me. I tried moving my arms. I couldent. They were tied behind my back. I tried to scream but ductape sealed my mouth shut. I struggled. then i felt someone behind me. I twisted my self round to see who it was. Chad. I automaticly recognised the short brown hair. His head was bowed down. I looked round for Tawni and Zora. they were nowhere to be seen. Me and Chad were in some sort of cell tied back to back, I was in the same raggy torn clothes i was in before. Blue torn jeans and a shabby red top. Then i realised i had no shoes. My feet were bare and cold. I moaned. Great i had been kindnapped by a psycho madman who wanted to ''Create a cure'' Out of us. In other words he wanted to inject us with that lethal stuff whuch turns you into a mindless beast. I elbowed Chad. We had got to get of here. Suddenly i felt dizzy. My heart started beating realy fast. Then the shocking realisation hit me. I already had the virus in my blood.

I could feel it tearing through my vains. Destroying my vital organs. I groaned. I lifted my head up to see a clock. the clock read 6:30pm. Six fifty two was circled on the clock. I guess that was the time we were supposed to die. I started ro panic. I screamed against my gag but all you could hear was muffled screams. I elbowed Chad again. He dident repond. I had to get out! I struggled against the bonds which held me. Then they became loose. I untied my arms and ripped the ducktape of my mouth. I stood up dizily. I was dieing. Then i heard the door open. I turned round to see the guy. He looked furious. He was holding a vial which was labled positive. I presumed that was the cure. I started to get breathless. I stumbled over to him. I grabbed a hocky stick of the floor.

''So...you..gonna..cure me now?'' I said breathlessly. I had minuets to live. The guy grinned. ''Nope'' He said. I stared at him in shock. ''But...me and Chad...we are dieing!'' I screamed with my last bits of energy. ''Thats the point'' he said. I looked at Chad still unconcious on the floor. Then anger filled me. I wacked the guy over the head with the hocky stick. Before he collapsed i grabbed the vial he was holding. ''Thanks very much!'' I whisperd.

I stumbled over to a glass table filled with syringes and vials. I grabbed a syringe. I emptied the contents of the vial into the syringe and plunged it into my arm.

''Please work'' I moaned.

Then tiredness swept over me. I managed to crawl over to Chad's unconcious body and grab his arm and inject him with the hopefull cure. Then my vision went all blurry. Then completely black.

Please dont let that all be nothing.

Review!

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry its short :/


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chad's POV

I felt stange. Light headed. I rolled over and grunted. I was numb. All over. I couldent move. I couldent feel my arms. I forced my eyes open. Suddenly my body was hit with a lash of pain. I was in a light room. I was facing the floor. The tiles smelt of blood. Then i realised it was mine. My blood was splatterd all over the floor. I tried to cry out but my mouth was sealed with something. Duct tape. I groaned. Where was sonny? i sat up and grunted. ''Smommy/'' I mumbled. When i said ''Sonny'' It sounded like i was a llittle kid speaking my first word. I was weak. How many doses of sedative had that crazy guy gave me? I managed to sit up and struggle out of the ropes. When my arms were free i tore the tape of my mouth. Then i observed myself. I looked like i had been dragged through a tree backwards. Then i saw my arm. My shirt was stained with blood. Someone had stabbed a syringe into me. I stood up weakly. Then my bare foot brushed against something. I looked down. A small gasp escaped my dry lips. Sonny. She was unconcious. Her red shabby shop was stained with dry blood. Her arm was indentical to mine. Coverd in dry blood. There were two small holes below her elbow. just like mine.

I shook her. ''Sonny..Wwwake up'' I slurred. I was still weak from the drugs. My voice wasent much better. I moaned. I was Chad Dylan Cooper. I was an international legend. I was Mackenzie out of Mackenzie falls. Now i was being held by a crazy madman and the world has been infested with the walking dead. My girlfriend isent waking up and her castmates are godknows where. Yeah. Great life i had. Then Sonny suddenly sat up staring at me. Her eyes were bloodshot. She was grinning. ''Chaadd...It workeed!'' she half slurred half screamed. She jumped up moaning in pain. I caught her. ''Sonny...What worked?'' I said. She smiled at me. She looked relieved. ''I woke up...We were tied back to back..me and you he had...injected us with the zombie virus...We were dieing...I hit him with a hockey stick...He had the cure...And..and i cured us!'' She said. I smiled faintly. Then i frowned. I looked behind her. ''Is that the crazy madman?'' I whisperd.

Sonny looked at me. ''Yeah..by the door why?'' She said looking at me.

I stared into her brown chocolatte eyes. ''If i told you that he was stood right behind us with a syringe filled with lime colourd stuff...What would you do?'' I murmerd.

Sonny looked scared. She looked at me. ''Please tell me he's not behind us'' She whisperd.

I looked at her. ''He's not'' I said. My breath grew weaker. My legs buckled underneath me.

Sonny turned round to see the man behind us just how i had described him.

She stared at me. ''I thought you told me he wasent behind us!'' She squeaked.

''I lied'' I whisperd. I stared into the crazy eyes of the crazy sciantist.

Sonny grabbed the hocky stick off the floor. She aimed it at the guy. ''Im..i not scared of you'' She said.

The guy grinned. ''You should be'' He murmerd.

Me and Sonny backed away from him. ''What are we going to do?'' Sonny whisperd.

I clicked my tongue. ''Improvise'' I mutterd.

The man lunged at us with the syringe.

Review!

Lauren xxxxxx

Have any of you read the Gone books my Micheal Grant? They are sooo cool :)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chad's POV

''Improvise?' Sonny yelled clenching her teeth. She managed to dodge the guys syringe with her hockey stick. ''Yeah! Its easy! watch!'' I shouted bumping into a glass table behind me. I span round and grabbed a syringe labled ''Cure'' I turned to the man. He stopped advancing towards us. ''Sonny...Is this the cure?'' I shouted. The man snarled at me. ''I...i dont know'' She said. She was facing the otherway. Her hockey stick was still in her hands in defence. I needed to stall while Sonny turned to see if i had the real cure. The man snarled again. ''Give it to me!...It could save lifes!'' He growled. I grimaced. ''Looks like you've injected yourself with the zombie virus mate'' I shouted. He snarled at me. ''Give it to me!'' He screamed. I held it up in the air out of reach. ''Where are Tawni and Zora?'' I questioned him. He snarled at me. ''A work in progress!...and so are you'' He shouted.

Sonny lunged forwards with the hockey stick. ''Let Tawni and Zora go!...Your not helping this whole situation by kidnapping us and making a cure out of us!'' She yelled. The man grinned. ''I made a cure of of your blood'' He said. He stepped forwards. ''Now be a a good experiment and give me the cure'' He said calmly. I looked at Sonny. She was madly shaking her head. ''No'' I said. The man held up a syringe of his own. He grinned. Then he pointed towards the door. ''Ahh. Look! Your friends have arrived!'' He shouted. I turned to look at the door. There was nobody there. ''Chad!'' Sonny screamed. I span round to see the man lunging at my vunerable arm. Sonny lunged towards the man with the hocky stick. She wacked him on the head repeatedly untill he collapsed. I knelt down and grabbed the syringe out of his hand. Then i threw it on the floor. It smashed into thousends of pieces. A green liquid splatterd on to the floor. ''We..need to get out of here'' Sonny shouted.

I nodded. ''Okay'' I murmerd. We ran out of the room. The corridors were dark. ''I cant see a thing!'' Sonny whisperd. Suddenly there were two growls behind us. I frowned. ''Sonny!'' I hissed. ''I know'' She hissed back. I started to walk faster. The growls got louder. ''Just keep running!'' I shouted. We ran untill we came to a huge metal door. ''Through there!'' Sonny yelled. We clamberd through the door. I was shaking. It was pitch black. ''Where are we?'' Sonny whisperd. She sounded freaked out.

I tried to keep calm. ''Just...keep going forwards'' I said. I felt the walls around me. They felt slimy and strange. We kept going. ''Where are they?'' Sonny moaned. Then i saw a light at the end of the dark corridor we were currently on. I walked faster. Sonny picked up the pace. Suddenly i could hear screaming. Muffled screaming. Then i heard ''Tawni!...Its okay...Calm down!'' I heard someone shout. I instantly recognised the voice. Zora. ''Zora'' Sonny breathed. We ran into a dimly lit room. Praticly exactly the same as the room we were in. Then i spotted Tawni and Zora. They were tied back to back knelt on a glass table. Zora dident see us run in. She was too busy calming down Tawni who looked like she was about to have a heart attack, ''Look..If you keep struggling like that i cant get us out of this!'' Zora shouted. She sounded weak and tired. Tawni was screaming. She was struggling against the bonds what her. Zora was tied up too. But she was threading her hands in and out of the rope so she sould free them.

Me and Sonny ran over to them. When Zora and Tawni saw us Tawni started screaming louder. Zora just stared wide eye'd at us. ''Look...Crazy guy!...You said you had killed Sonny and Chad so...so stop playing mind games!'' Zora sobbed. Tawni was too busy sceaming. Then Zora cried out in pain.

''No!...Get out of me!...You cant do this to us!...Argggg!''

Both girls were screaming in agony now. Tawni was thrashing round.

''Chad...Its in them...They've got the virus!'' Sonny screamed.

Her eyes were red raw. They were filled with tears.

I turned back to Zora and Tawni. Tawni had blood trickeling out of her mouth and nose. Zora's face was twitching. Her eyes were rolling backwards and forwards.

I stood paralysed.

''Chad!...Save them!'' Sonny screamed.

Suddenly the door swung open. I dident even realise i had shut it behind us when we came in.

The crazy guy stepped in grinning. Sonny was frozen on the spot. So was i. I turned to see Sonny's castmates and my ''Frenemies'' slowly mutating into zombies.

I turned to Sonny. Her big brown eyes were wide with fright.

''Chad...For god sake their dieing!'' Sonny screached.

Her voice felt miles away. All i could see and hear was the crazy sciantist laughing and walking menacingly towards me.

What was i going to do?

Review!

Hey Ginny!

I cant wait till lies im hopefully getting it for christmas. Who's you fave character? Mines Lana :)

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
